Forgive me Sasuke
by Midori-san11
Summary: Itasasu, Itachi x Sasuke. Sasuke is confused after a meeting with Itachi. Why? Will the sudden appearance of Itachi clear up his confusion? This is mi first fic! I wrote the original in spanish (it's on my page) and I decided to translate the fic because I think more people can read it! (sorry for the mistakes) I hope you like my fic :3 (The characters belong to M.Kishimoto)


He awoke suddenly and sat up, staying seated. He felt a severe headache and didn't remember what had happened. He stared at the tree in front of him, it had some kunais nailed. He began to remember. He had arrived at that place in the forest confused and furious throwing these arms. What led him to this place? He closed the eyes squeezing the fists.

"_Sasuke… I'm sorry"_

These words came at his mind resonating again and again. He had had an encounter with Itachi but it didn't end as he planned. Sasuke wanted to kill him, it had been his goal for many years and once in front of him, after having attempted attack, he had stayed paralyzed, barely unable to react. He could only flee to where he was now.

The dark-haired stood with some difficulty, approaching the tree to throw down his kunais and giving back. The headache didn't ease, for moments it was stronger and he began to feel dizzy. He continued thinking about what happened. Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't run away from his brother unless he hasn't a good reason. He was forgotten some details that made those events didn't fit.

_He was running desperately after him, he thought he wouldn't run out of breathe because Itachi remained faster. Fortunately, after a while, he stopped. He was convinced it was his opportunity; at last he might kill his brother who had caused so much suffering. He didn't think more and went straight to him unsheathing his katana and activating his sharingan to finish sooner. Itachi, however, seemed to be invaded by a deep tranquility. His face was inexpressive and he didn't have to work hard to dodge and block the successive attacks of his younger brother, except some scratch. He couldn't avoid falling to the ground, fixing his look on it. The older brother took advantage of this situation, he approached and kneeled. Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi in front of him, but this time his expression had changed. You could see in his features a mixture of sadness and tenderness while he showed a faint smile. "Sasuke… I'm sorry. I think it's time for you to know the whole truth… That night I couldn't carry out the mission, I couldn't kill you, I wouldn't have supported doing that…"_

There was the small detail. After pronounce these words, Itachi had related to him the true story, why he had killed their parents and why he had left alive. He simply refused to believe it... _"But what are you saying Itachi?! You really think I can accept what you say?" "Sasuke I condemned my life for you and I'll do it ag…" "NO! SHUT UP! I'll finish you for everything you have done. I'LL KILL YOU!"_ But that smile didn't disappear from his brother's face, nor the sadness and tenderness. Really that was the tenderest smile that Sasuke had never seen. Just after the screams, Itachi came closer to him, reaching out his arm and caressing gently the pale face of Sasuke. After the affectionate gesture, Sasuke separated Itachi's hand with one blow and he could only think about escape thence.

Every Time he remembered the feeling that gesture had produced him, he was angrier. Why Itachi had done everything? That contact had caused to him warmth that he couldn't remember; even he felt a burning heat on his cheeks, as if these made blush sheepishly.

No. Sasuke couldn't afford that kind of feelings, much less coming from his brother, whom he considered negligible. He turned sharply, punching the tree he had left behind, causing his knuckles bleed. What happened to him?

"Sasuke"

That voice… It was Itachi's voice, he was back. The dark-haired clenched his fist tightly, making bled more. He felt the steps.

"Stay away"

Those two words weren't an impediment to continue doing it. The youngest of the brothers returned to feel dizzy and leaned his back on the tree, staying in front of Itachi.

"Sasuke list..."

"I won't listen to anything you say!-He kept coming slowly. - I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

Sasuke's legs began to tremble, he was still standing up with some difficulty, he was tired and felt he would fall to the ground any time, besides he was helpless, neither his kunais or his katana were available. He wasn't wrong, his legs failed. Itachi grabbed him tightly not to fall, producing an extreme surprise on Sasuke.

"GET OFF ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, STUPID" He shouted desperate, getting nervous.

"I won't drop you little brother..." Reply Itachi with such mildnes

Stronger Itachi hugged him and went to his neck, giving him a tender kiss. A drop of cold sweat went through the avenger's back, as well he called himself, suddenly causing him to flinch and warm up.

"Bu-but… WHAT ARE YOU DOING ITACHI?"

Itachi reacted separating little by little his lips and his body, but always grabbing his shoulders. He started to push Sasuke against the tree. He knew that his little brother had no strenght and could fall again, so, crawling him carefully, avoiding harm him, sat Sasuke on the floor. Now the avenger had his back supported by the tree. Sasuke constantly was more confused. What was doing Itachi? In addition, they were in the same situation as before: Sasuke sitting, exhausted and Itachi in front of him, fact that made him nervous. From what he was sure, although he didn't like to admit it, was that whenever Itachi approached and touched his skin he felt a sensation that upset and filled him.

"Sasuke, you have grown very much, but you still have the same eyes"

Itachi smiled gently again and touched his hair. Itachi smiled gently again and touched his hair.

"I-Itachi… I-I don't know what you want but I don't like it... Do-don't you understand that I want to kill you?"

"Of course I understand…"

Itachi cut down the distances considerably. Now he could listen the disordered breathing of his brother and Sasuke, on the contrary, could listen the unhurried and warm breathing of the older of he two brothers. Itachi kissed again Sasuke's neck and started take down a sleeve of his shirt, leaving sight the shoulder. He stopped abruptly, making his brother feel a slight sense of relief.

"Who has done this Sasuke?" He asked flatly, without stop looking at that seal.

"…" He couldn't reply, in that moment he was invaded by a cumulus of feelings and thoughts that had blocked him.

"Not matter... Whatever it is I'll free you of it, love"

He caressed the dark-haired's livid shoulder and repeated the same action, leaving sight the other shoulder. Itachi got rid of his Akatsuki cape; it was uncomfortable and after kissed the shoulder to reach the neck. Sasuke couldn't contain the wish of take the Itachi's t-shirt when he felt the touch of his lips. He continued kissing his clavicle to reach the dimple made by both. The dark-haired couldn't avoid sighing and quickly he regreted, in part, well his brother paid attention on his face now. He caressed again his cheek, grabbing his jaw and kissed his ear, giving it a little nibble on the lobe.

"Sasuke…"

"I-Itachi, n-no…"

Sasuke felt a lump in his throat when he realized that her brother was looking at him and was approaching slowly his face until brushed his lips. Itachi put his hand on the purple rope that Sasuke used as a belt, with the aim of undo the knot and move the blue hakama.

"Stop… N-not that Itachi…"

"Right I don't want to hurt you little brother"

He returned to the lips of the little, to kiss this time, without difficult, because Sasuke was open-mouthed. Sasuke started to feel how his breathing was accelerated and appeared a strong tingling in his stomach. He grabbed Itachi by the neck, and his brother didn't hesitate in correspond to his hug, taking refuge in his naked torso and drawing him towards him.

"I condemned my life for you and I would do it again" Said Itachi, without lose the smoothness in his tone.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke pressed his fingers against the back of his brother in an act almost reflex to avoid drop a tear. Itachi started to separated of him with some difficultu because his t-shirt continued grabbed by Sasuke.

"We will see but, forgive me... this will be the last time" Itachi whispered while he gave him an Eskimo kiss.


End file.
